Computing resource service providers and other service providers often grant users access to one or more services to support the users' business needs. These services may be maintained and operated in multiple data regions, enabling users to select a data region for accessing these services, which may potentially reduce latency and provide higher throughput to each user of these services. Despite their many advantages, the use of these data regions may present some risks that are borne by the computing resource service provider and the organizations that utilize them. For example, despite their best efforts to avoid it, these data regions may be susceptible to natural disasters and other events that can cause failures that may result in significant downtime and data loss. Currently, the organizations that utilize these services through a data region utilize various tools and mechanisms for disaster recovery scenarios. For instance, these organizations may duplicate their data manually to a number of data regions in order to have adequate redundancy in the event of a data region failure. Generally, the management and execution of adequate failover plans can be complex and, as a result, difficult to manage.